


My Only Sunshine

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: Robb might be gone, but Sansa is still here. And so is Jon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/gifts), [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay Dark Against The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211702) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler), [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming). 



> This is inspired by misshoneywheeler and thefairfleming‘s [Vietnam Era Au.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/488882) Thank you for letting me play in your 70′s style sandbox!

When she sneaks in her front door well past curfew, Sansa’s whole body is still strumming with _Jon_. Somehow he makes her feel giddy and breathless and grown up and powerful all at the same time. 

Tonight they had shared a joint with a few of his friends in the parking lot of the old, abandoned hospital right outside of town. Afterwards the two of them had gone for a drive and ended up kissing in the back seat of his car. Sansa had pushed at his chest and moved over to straddle him, grinding her hips against his and flushing at her own daring. Jon had looked up at her then with wide eyes and an awed expression on his face. He stared at her so intently she began to blush even harder, if such a thing was possible.

“What?” She asked him jostling his shoulder.

Jon shook his head and grinned that dippy grin he always got after some good bud. “You look like sunshine.”

Sansa crinkles her nose and she can’t hold back her own goofy giggle, “Sunshine?”

“Yeah,” he says, running his hands through her hair. “You _sparkle_.” He had said it so sweetly, so earnestly, that she couldn't even giggle again. She could only kiss him and hope he couldn't feel that her heart is about to beat right out of her chest.

Sansa had been given lots of compliments in her life; she had been called pretty and sweet and even beautiful. But no one had ever told her she sparkled. She still felt like she was floating on air, both from his compliment and from their extra-curricular activities earlier in the evening, when she tip-toed her way into the kitchen. All of her caution had been unnecessary though it seemed, because when she opened the door she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee held tightly in her hands.

“You were out late,” she says tartly.

“Yeah,” Sansa answers, trying to sound nonchalant as she opens the refrigerator and avoids meeting her mother’s gaze. “I was just out with some friends and lost track of time.”

“Friends like Jon Snow?” Catelyn asks, her voice tight with accusation. “Sansa that is not the type of crowd you need to be hanging around with. Think of your good reputation, think of your future…”

“I’m not having this conversation right now,” Sansa interrupts, ignoring the shocked look on her mother’s face and turning to leave the room.

“Sansa Minisia Stark you will _not_ walk out on me” her mother snaps. Sansa turns on her heel and crosses her arms.

Catelyn’s face softens and she sighs, rising from the table. “Sweetheart, I am just worried about you. This behavior is so unlike you, this isn’t _you_.”

“Good!” She bites out. “Maybe that’s good. None of us are who we were before Robb died, and that is _good_.”

Her mother inhales sharply. They don’t say his name anymore- _Robb_. His name has become as taboo in the Stark household as the curse words that her parent’s loathe so much, as unspokenly forbidden as taking the Lord’s name in vain.

“Mama,” she starts again softly. “All I mean is… Everything is different now, we are all different. Things can never go back to being the same as before Robb died.” It feels so good to say his name. “But maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe Robb’s death was like a wake up call for us, and I am not going to sleep through it.” Sansa pulls her mother into a tight hug, one that Catelyn returns with just as much intensity. “I’m not going to sleep through it,” she whispers. “And I hope you won’t either.”

Sansa releases her mother and leaves the kitchen, making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Even though her buzz has worn off and she can feel the sleepiness settling in her bones as she comes down, Sansa can’t help but feel like she can’t wait until morning. She can’t wait for the sun to rise and shine in through her window. _I’m alive_ , she thinks to herself, _I’m awake_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
